Truth or Dare
by darkxjune
Summary: Permainan truth or dare bukan hanya terasa menyenangkan, tapi juga penuh kejutan.


Truth or Dare (c) DarkJune

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Main cast: Sakura H., Temari S., Ino Y., Liu Ten-Ten, Hinata H.

Other cast: Neji H., Naruto U., Sasuke U.

Comedy Romance

Rated: Teenager

...

Konoha High School mulai sepi. Wajar saja, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Hanya ada beberapa siswa yang baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan klub mereka. Salah satunya adalah klub ikebana yang baru saja menutup rapat yang membahas bazaar di festival sekolah minggu depan.

Sakura sudah menyampirkan ransel di pundaknya saat Temari, senior sekaligus ketua klub ikebana, menepuknya. Gadis yang ditepuk menoleh dan menemukan teman-teman klubnya sedang duduk melingkar dengan sebuah botol minuman milik Ino yang sudah kosong di tengah lingkaran manusia itu. Tanpa perlu penjelasan muluk-muluk, Sakura tahu bahwa teman-temannya ini ingin bermain Truth or Dare. Salah satu game yang paling dihindari Sakura.

Niat kabur Sakura gagal saat pergelangan tangannya dicekal oleh Ten-Ten. Tak mungkin dia bisa mengalahkan sang karateka kebanggaan sekolah. Jadi, pada akhirnya Sakura menurut. Meletakkan kembali ranselnya dan bergabung di lantai ruangan. Saat mengedarkan pandangannya, Sakura menemukan Hinata yg bergerak gelisah. Tampaknya gadis ini juga dipaksa ikut permainan itu.

"Baiklah, aku mulai ya."

Ino mulai memutar botol plastik tebal itu. Membuat Sakura dan empat gadis lainnya menegang menanti arah yang akan dituju mulut botol itu.

Semakin pelan.

Pelan.

Pelan.

Dan, berhenti.

"Haaah~." Suara hela nafas lega terdengar dari empat bibir. Sementara itu Ten-Ten mulai khawatir. Tubuhnya semakin menegang memikirkan kira-kira pertanyaan macam apa yang akan ditanyakan. Empat gadis itu saling pandang, kemudian Temari tersenyum penuh arti dan menoleh ke arah Ten-Ten.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau berpacaran dengan Neji?." Mata Ten-Ten membola lalu menoleh ke arah Hinata yang segera menggeleng panik.

"Jangan salahkan Hinata. Salahkan kekasihmu yang teledor hingga meninggalkan ponselnya di kelas. Kau ingat kan, dia satu kelas denganku." Ten-Ten menghela napas pasrah mendengarnya.

"Sudah 4 bulan ini. Sejak dia datang sebagai perwakilan sekolah untuk mendukungku bertanding."

Empat gadis itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka pertanda puas dengan jawaban Ten-Ten. Lalu dengan penuh semangat Ten-Ten memutar botol itu. Hingga bibir botol itu mengarah pada Sakura yang diam-diam menelan ludah.

"Apa ada siswa sekolah ini yang kau sukai?." Keempatnya memandang Sakura lekat sesaat setelah pertanyaan Hinata terlontar. Gadis itu dikenal sangat supel dan mudah berbaur dengan siapapun, namun tak pernah terlihat punya hubungan khusus atau terlalu dekat dengan pemuda-pemuda di KHS.

Sakura tersenyum. Lega dengan pertanyaan yang sangat tidak pribadi itu.

"Ya. Ada."

"Siapa?." Tanya mereka lagi. Amat antusias. Membuat Sakura tertawa sebelum menggoyangkan jarinya.

"Ingat, satu pertanyaan saja." Dan terdengarlah desahan kecewa dari empat gadis di ruangan itu.

Setelah puas menertawakan tampang sebal teman-temannya, Sakura memutar botol itu. Dan, aha! Botol itu mengarah pada Hinata yang kini berkeringat dingin.

"Siapa pemuda yang kau sukai?." Mungkin pertanyaan Ino terdengar lebih baik dari pertanyaan Hinata sebelumnya, tapi bagi Sakura itu adalah pertanyaan paling tidak berguna. Sudah jelas Hinata akan gugup berlebihan -lebih parah dari biasanya- tiap bertemu bocah berambut pirang jabrik teman sekelas Sakura.

"I-itu... Na-Naruto-kun." Benar kan.

Sementara Sakura memutar bola matanya malas, tiga gadis lainnya mengangguk-angguk senang. Sepertinya mereka ada rencana tersembunyi. Entahlah.

Dengan wajah yang masih memerah, Hinata memutar botol biru laut itu. Ketegangan di ruangan itu mulai muncul kembali.

Oow, Sakura harus kembali menelan ludah saat sekali lagi bibir botol itu mengarah padanya. Itu berarti dia harus bersiap melakukan tantangan yang terkadang aneh, tak masuk akal, dan memalukan dari teman-temannya yang kini menyeringai. Tampaknya mereka hendak balas dendam atas jawaban Sakura beberapa menit lalu.

"Hmm... ." Keempatnya memasang tampang berpikir. Bingung dengan tantangan apa yang kira-kira cocok dengan Sakura.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ino menoleh, pendengarannya yang tajam menemukan suara langkah kaki beberapa orang. Serta suara percakapan beberapa pemuda. Gadis berambut pirang terang itu tersenyum, di atas kepalanya seolah muncul bohlam yang menyala saat mengingat ini adalah waktunya klub basket mengakhiri latihan rutin mereka.

"Aku menantangmu untuk menyatakan cinta pada ketua klub Basket." Sakura melongo sedangkan ketiga gadis yang ada tertawa mendengar tantangan yang Ino ucapkan sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya jahil.

Ketua klub basket, Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda cool, tampan, dan idola banyak gadis di KHS. Dulu Ino salah satunya, sebelum gadis itu terjerat pesona sang pelukis, Sai, murid pindahan dari Suna.

Oh dan satu lagi. Rumor tentang Sasuke yang sudah memiliki kekasih yang merebak belakangan ini. Menimbulkan ide tambahan di kepala Ten-Ten.

"Katakan kau ingin jadi pacarnya." Sakura hampir menjambak rambut cepol Ten-Ten saat Temari menambahkan.

"Dan kau tidak boleh memberitahunya kalau ini adalah dare."

"Kecuali dia menolakmu." Suara Hinata akhirnya terdengar. Bisa jahil juga gadis ini.

Tubuh Sakura kaku. Gadis itu blank. Dia bahkan tidak sadar saat tangan-tangan lentik lainnya menyeretnya keluar. Sakura baru kembali ke dunia nyata ketika suara bass menyapa telinganya.

"Kalian pergilah duluan."

Uchiha Sasuke. Itu adalah suara Sasuke yang sekarang sedang berdiri tampan di hadapan Sakura sambil menyelipkan tangannya di saku celana jerseynya.

"Ada apa?." Sasuke menatap bingung pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura menelan ludahnya yang terasa kasar di tenggorokan. Lalu melirik empat temannya yang mengintip di jendela ruangan klub ikebana dengan seringai jahil. Melalui bahasa tubuh, mereka meminta Sakura segera menjalankan tantangannya. Gadis itu menghela napas lalu menatap Sasuke.

"Aku menyukaimu. Jadilah pacarku." Lalu Sakura segera menutup rapat matanya, sementara empat gadis di dalam ruangan itu terkikik geli.

TUK

Sasuke menempelkan ujung jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya di dahi Sakura. Membuat gadis itu membuka matanya.

"Bodoh. Kau kenapa sih? Kita kan memang pacaran. Aku juga tidak ingat kita pernah putus."

Sakura memberikan cengirannya kepada Sasuke yang masih bertampang datar. Sesaat gadis itu melirik keempat penonton yang kini melongo dengan tidak elitnya, membuat Sakura terkikik antara geli dan sedikit menyesal.

"Rapatmu sudah selesai kan? Ambil tasmu dan ayo kita pulang."

Menurut, Sakura beranjak masuk ke ruang klubnya. Setelah menyambar tas ranselnya, Sakura menyempatkan menoleh kearah empat temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan blank. Memberikan tatapan permintaan maaf, Sakura berujar tanpa suara.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya."

Lalu menghampiri Sasuke yang segera menggandeng tangannya mesra. Sementara pasangan kekasih penuh kejutan itu berjalan menjauh, Temari berbicara lirih nan lemah kepada tiga gadis di sampingnya.

"Kita benar-benar harus minta penjelasan pada Sakura. Secepatnya."

Yang dijawab dengan anggukan kompak namun tanpa tenaga oleh ketiganya.

-Fin-

A/n: Hola holaaa. Udah berapa lama ya saya gak ke sini hahaha. Kangen juga setelah cukup lama berkelana di wattpad hehehe. Akhirnya saya publish lagiii:"))) tapi yang dipublish cuma ketikan lama yang dulu mager buat di publish wkwk. Gapapa lah ya, yang penting ada yang bisa dipublis daripada aku ini keliatan mati hahaha.

Rencananya saya mau publish story lagi, tapi kpop hehe. Ntar aja tapi ya, balik dari kampus. Bakal saya publish di sini sama di wattpad ( Junee_Park) *kali aja ada yang punya wattpad juga dan mau baca hehehe*

Oh ya, saya juga mau remake tulisan ini buat dipublish di wattpad. Tapi gatau kapan, kalo gak mager aja hehe *maap, saya emang mageran^^v*

Kayaknya saya udah banyak omong banget nih, yaudah ya sampai ketemu nanti siang di fandom sebelah~


End file.
